Fallout: Lay Waste
by ConnorJLysaght
Summary: A story of bloodshed and emotions in the Capital Wasteland.


Chapter 1: Satisfaction

"What? But Jacob you can't! No-one has ever escaped this place since James and his son managed to!" Anthony protested.  
>"I have to do this, I can't live with that bastard's tyranny much longer! He's pushed me too far!" Jacob shouted.<br>"If you leave then we'll all be in deep shit, don't you understand that?" questioned Anthony.  
>"Do you think I care about what happens to you, to ANY OF YOU? I NEVER CARED!" Jacob barked ferociously.<br>"You're a monster! You're a heartless motherfucking monster! You'd never last five minutes out there!" Anthony snapped back.

Jacob had had enough. Anthony had gone too far, insulting Jacob's survivability. Jacob had been known to take insults VERY seriously.  
>Jacob grabbed Anthony by the throat and slammed him against the cold metal wall, and lifted Anthony upwards, choking him painfully, Anthony was merely a pawn in Jacob's sick, twisted game he was about to play.<br>"Why..." Anthony managed to choke out these words before he slipped into a cold, unforgiving unconsciousness.  
>Jacob dropped Anthony, letting his limp body impact the floor with a thud. Jacob felt a dark, evil satisfaction within his tried and tested bones. Jacob staggered in ecstacy to his drawer, and took out an old, rusted tire iron, then proceeded to batter Anthony's face in with the old corroded tool, leaving Anthony's once recognizable features, in a bloody mess.<br>After several minutes of staring at his ex-friend's bloody face, Johnny finally realized that he needed to prioritize and get moving, if he ever wanted to escape the cold, unloving vault.  
>Jacob gathered the supplies he needed, and walked out of his room, not knowing what he had to do, not knowing what he would have to do...<p>

Jacob approached one of the security guards, standing in one of the halls, on his break.  
>"Hello there Jacob, how are you doing today sonny?" Officer Johnson said casually to Jacob, not prepared for what was coming.<br>Jacob punched Officer Johnson in the face, shattering his helmet visor, shards of his visor sticking into Johnson's face.  
>Officer Johnson screamed in agony as he took off his helmet and tried to take out the shards sticking into his face.<br>Jacob then punched Officer Johnson in the jaw with an audable crack, as Officer Johnson stumbled to the ground.  
>"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Officer Johnson in pain.<br>Jacob reached into Officer Johnson's gun holster, and took out his 10mm pistol, and pointed the gun at Officer Johnson.  
>"NO!..." shouted Johnson in fear.<br>Jacob didn't hear Johnson scream, he only heard a shout of denial. Johnson was denying that this was happening.  
>But denial is hollow, Jacob thought, denial is merely a state of mind. A state of mind can't stop a bullet to the face.<br>Jacob pulled the trigger. Time stopped. Jacob felt satisfaction. The same satisfaction he felt when he killed Anthony.  
>Satisfaction is merely a state of mind, but not just any state of mind. Satisfaction is a state of mind that can change something. Satisfaction is real.<p>

Johnson's brains splattered all over the wall, and his body fell limp and unliving, like a ragdoll, ready to be toyed with.  
>Jacob layed Johnson's body on the ground, and slid off Johnson's body armour, and put it on himself.<br>Jacob grinned, knowing this would come in handy. Jacob then walked down the hallway, passing several rooms, with people inside them sleeping silently and serenely. Jacob felt sorry for them, because they haven't felt the satisfaction of shooting a man in the face, and beating your best friend to death with a tire iron. Jacob thought about the satisfaction he gained from those violent acts. The satisfaction he felt was relief. He was relieved that it was not him that died in those horrible ways. Jacob now knows that he has to be selfish to feel satisfied.  
>Jacob heard some shouting down the hallway, and then had two more friends to play with.<br>Officer Brokowsky and Officer Gomez sprinted around the corner, and opened fire on Jacob, who was hiding behind a thin metal pillar in the middle of the hallway.

Jacob aimed around the corner, and looked down the sights, and took a bullet to the helmet, which didn't enter Jacob's head,  
>thankfully. Jacob then returned fire and shot Officer Brokowsky in the visor, hitting him in the eye, causing him to flail into the wall and start screaming in pain as his wound bled out onto the floor.<br>Officer Gomez screamed at the sight of his partner dying right infront of him.  
>"YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING HEARTLESS BASTARD! YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING PAY-" Officer Gomez was cut off.<br>Officer Gomez took a bullet to his exposed neck, blood started pouring like a waterfall down his neck, and he started to choke on his own blood.  
>Jacob holstered his gun, and walked slowly up to survey the scene, and broke out into manical laughter at the sight of the two bodies. Jacob Mason was a monster. <p>


End file.
